Earth
Earth(AKA Terra, Arcadia) is a continental planet with a rich biosphere, homeworld of the species known as humans, many factions originate from this blue marble. Currently there's no way to make any contact with the Earth, or to enter the cluster in a safe way. The Anomaly The G-Cloud complex, in which the Sol is placed cannot be surveyed due to The Anomaly nature. Due to the changing pressure of interstellar dust, the solar system can only be observed by powerful stationary telescopes. Any image is very difficult to obtain, as the density of this dust corrupts the most of captured photos. There have been many attempts to get to the centre of the G-Cloud, unfortunately none of them were successful. Any attempt to cross the border of the cluster with a spaceship, even with the use of FTL technology, ends with a "reflection" from the supermassive layer of matter. Despite the impossibility to cross the G-Cloud, it is possible to get out of its inside zone if an object is already in it. Thanks to this physical property, the Arkonian colonization ship could get out of the cluster sphere, as could the Solarian colonization ship and several others. Modern history Before the Arkonian colonization mission, there was a global turmoil on planet Earth. Depleted natural resources have forced major countries to fund expensive space mining program, which allowed companies to start local expansion in the solar system. Soon after companies achieved greater success, planets such as Mars or Pluto were colonized and claimed by national superpowers such as USA, Russia and China. Earthians managed to maintain a relative peace and quite good production efficiency from 2100 to 2140 E.Y. (Earth Years). Prosperity times had ended when overpopulated planets couldn't produce enough of consumer goods. Along with the problem of basic products shortage and negligible efficiency of factories there have been armed uprisings aimed at further weakening the position of weaker countries. Only a few managed to remain independent. Almost all countries were influenced by United States of America and Russian Federation. The only hope for a better future remained in the corporation plans of leaving the Solar System in an experimental cryogenic spaceship. In 2146 ship was made and launched. Soon after the launch companies became state properties and direct contact with sponsors was suspended. Two arks were launched initially, and more were sent later. One went through a wormhole and formed the Arkonian Republic, and the other went through a wormhole and disappeared from existence all together. Contact logs from 2151, saved on colonization ship contain alarming message, wrote in a corrupted Cyrillic alphabet used by Russians. In year 2179 contact was lost - colonization ship escaped the G-Cloud horizon. The corrupted message which was received in 2151 is strictly guarded in Arkonia, President's vault. Analysis is forbidden. Predictions Conspiracy theories say that the Russian Federation somehow managed to take over the solar system. The basis for these suspicions is that mysterious message received by Arkonian colonization ship. Officially, the Arkonian government explains the message was too unreadable, and thus does not give any data to confirm that theory. Photos captured by the Parliamentary Republic of Cera are worrisome. Analysts suggest that atomic war was taking place during their capture, as nuclear cloud? (leviathan? rocket launch?) is visible at the background. Unfortunately, due to poor image quality, it is impossible to determine exactly what is happening on the surface of the planet. Regardless of the war, or the situation, it seems that the planet Earth still exists. Although many contact attempts G-Cloud zone suppresses the signal, both outgoing and incoming. The only information about the planet can be found in the Arkonian archives. Some are convinced that the whole story has been made up by Arkonian government to to hide their real origin and story. Trivia # G-Cloud is a real cluster that covers the Solar System area # Earth is one of the most disputed planets in roverse, many factions claiming to own it Category:All Category:Subfactions